


О трехмерных шахматах и работе в команде.

by LeoloErlo



Series: Звездные ласточки [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tri-Dimensional Chess, timid friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo





	О трехмерных шахматах и работе в команде.

К удивлению всех, кроме Спока из _оригинальной_ вселенной, командная работа Джеймса Ти. Кирка и Спока на мостике и на заданиях со временем перестала представлять особые проблемы – и это не смотря на расовые особенности, различия в менталитете, привычках, способе восприятия мира и мышлении. Нелогичность и импульсивность действий капитана уравновешивалась логичностью и приверженностью к правилам его первого офицера, а недостаточно эмоциональный подход последнего к поставленной задаче компенсировался излишне эмоциональным поведением первого. В общем, они действительно сработались. Боунс только пожимал плечами и бурчал про противоположности. К сожалению, умник, заявивший, что противоположности притягиваются, почему-то забыл уточнить, как они должны проводить свободное время вместе. А это было очень необходимо для дальнейшего развития дружбы, «которая значительно повлияет на ход истории». Спок предложил игру, которую полюбил еще на Вулкане (насколько вулканец может открыто признаться, что что-то «полюбил»). В любом случае, пока это был единственный вариант, который Джим принял (нет, ну не «совместная медитация» же, ну серьезно!). Споковы трехмерные шахматы оказались сущей пыткой. Пока Спок терпеливо пересказывал правила, объяснял, как ходят все фигуры и как переводить воображаемый куб, на котором на самом деле велась партия, на занятную _загогулину_ , больше похожую на модный барный столик, по которой двигали фигуры, Джим отчаянно сдерживал зевки. А если учесть, что Джим и в обычных-то шахматах не особо разобрался – ну что сделать, отца, который играл с ним в _той_ вселенной, в этой просто не существовало... Да и вообще, тихие спокойные игры не были не его коньком – ввязываться в неприятности и драки было гораздо интересней. В очередной раз потеряв нить рассуждений (если доска для трехмерных шахмат – куб, то почему для пешек есть край, дойдя до которого они могут превращаться, а ладьи, слоны, ферзи и даже короли шастают туда-сюда беспрепятственно и что тут забыли _единороги_?), Джим сдался и стал мысленно перечислять корабли Звездного Флота. С момента его основания. В этот раз они все же подрались. И хотя оба на следующий день красовались с синяками - из-за особенностей смешанной крови синяки Спока отличались невероятным сочетанием бордового и зеленого, а из-за особенностей вулканского притяжения и его влияния на скорость и силу вулканцев в стандартном земном притяжении Джим получил вывих запястья – оба почувствовали, что стали понимать друг друга немного лучше.


End file.
